1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing device and, more particularly, to such a device which is operable to individually dispense objects such as disposable cups.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of cup dispensing devices which are operable to serially dispense nestable cups. Such devices are typically hung from a wall or rest atop a counter. The supply of disposable cups is contained within a tube, and are serially withdrawn from one end of the tube. Attempts have also been made to provide a cup dispensing device which may be adjusted so that it is capable of dispensing cups of different diameters. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Letters Patents No. 3,790,023 to Filipowicz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,987 to Saunders et al. Examples of other similar devices are discussed in greater detail in these references.
While the prior art devices have operated with varying degrees of success, they have been unsatisfactory in several important respects For example, they have sometimes failed when one of the components of the dispensing assembly is rendered either partially or totally inoperative. Further, such devices have been expensive to manufacture and/or difficult to repair. Other deficiencies of the prior art devices result from characteristics inherent in their individual designs. For example, the prior art assemblies may be difficult to adjust, or may be only marginally adjustable rendering them incapable of dispensing all commercially available cup sizes.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a dispensing device which is adaptable to dispense nestable cups having a wide variety of diameters, and which further is simple to manufacture and maintain.